The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Nihon Kaki Variegated.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occuring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Phlox paniculata (not patented) with solid green leaves. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1991, within a population of plants of the unidentified Phlox paniculata selection grown in a cultivated area in Kawaguchi City, Japan. The new Phlox was selected on the basis of its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Kawaguchi City, Japan, and Irvine, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.